


Before and After

by fuzipenguin



Series: Pettiness and Consequences [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Minor Injuries, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: A sneak peek of the little family Ratchet, the twins, and Wheeljack formed before and after The Event.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Pettiness and Consequences [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179941
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> sunnysilver8 said: Hi! Saw that you were doing asks. Can I get Ratchet, Sides, and Sunstreaker and them just being a family? I loved their dynamic in Pettiness and Consequences

“No! Bad!” the red youngling spat, knocking away Ratchet’s hand and scuttling backwards. He disappeared into the shadows beneath the berth, his optics’ glow joining the other pair that was already glaring balefully at Ratchet.

“Oh, look, it does speak,” Ratchet said dryly, sitting back on the heels of his pedes. The only reply he got was a low hiss and a scrambling sound that indicated the twin younglings were doing their best to cram themselves as far under the berth as possible.

“You’re doing great,” Wheeljack spoke up from across the room. He sounded absent-minded and when Ratchet looked up, he noted that his best friend had his nose practically buried in an odd conglomeration of wires and metal.

Ratchet raised an orbital ridge. “You could help me, you know.”

Wheeljack waved a hand through the air, screwdriver gripped between his fingers. “More people will probably just scare them worse.”

“Are you insinuating I’m scary?” Ratchet demanded. Wheeljack finally looked up, helm fins flashing merrily.

“Absolutely, yes.”

-

“Primus on a pogo stick, can you be any more of an idiot?” Ratchet thundered, striding across the Med Bay. He didn’t even pause, just bent at the knees and scooped Sideswipe up into a bridal carry, hurrying over to the nearest medical berth.

“Probably,” Sunstreaker rasped, coming up behind Ratchet and dumping a groaning Wheeljack onto the neighboring bed.

Sideswipe pouted, seeming to not care in the slightest about his crumpled left leg and the smoke still wisping up from behind his back. “That’s mean. You’re both mean,” he whined. “Oh, ow! Can I take this thing off?” 

He made to sit up and Ratchet helped him, quickly dismantling the sparking jetpack and tossing it on the floor. Then he slapped Sideswipe upside the head, ignoring the indignant yelp and focusing his attention on the energon oozing up out of Sideswipe’s crushed thigh.

“I can’t believe you,” Ratchet muttered, two of his fingers transforming into a soldering iron. “I bet you just blithely accepted Wheeljack’s offer of ‘improving’ that death trap of yours, didn’t you? Never accept Wheeljack’s assistance when it comes to ‘improving’ things! How many times do I have to say it?”

“Aw, Ratch, I was just trying to help!” Wheeljack piped up. He shrank back against the berth when Ratchet whirled around and shoved the red-tipped soldering iron towards his face.

“They don’t need that kind of help!” Ratchet exclaimed before turning back around and getting back to work restoring his idiotic adopted ward’s leg.

About half an hour later as he was finishing the repair, he looked up and caught Wheeljack lightly rubbing Sunstreaker’s nape as they sat side by side on the berth. Wheeljack was still a little charred in places and Sunstreaker was biting his lower lip as he gazed at his unconscious twin. But he leaned into the touch with a sigh, shoulders relaxing out of their tense hold.

And Ratchet looked down at his energon covered hands and smiled to himself, happily surrounded by his odd little family.

~ End


End file.
